A Broken Family
by Wattail Dragon
Summary: Lizette(Liz)Winchester is the daughter of John Whinchester and Jane Sullivan. Her mother chose to put her the Winchester name and put her in an orphanage. She didn't want anything to do with Liz. Liz meets Bobby when she escapes the orphanage and now her life will change either for the better or worse. -sisfic-
1. The Call

**This is my first supernatural sisfic that I've made. Please feel free to review and give me your opinion. I would love to hear what you have to say.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural nor the hot babes that are in the show ;P but I would love to. I own Lizette Winchester and Jane Sullivan.**

She walked into the poorly lit room, traces of mold could be seen in this trashy Motel room. She put her black duffel bag on the edge of the coverless bed. The place looked empy and completely rundown. The smell of piz did no favor to anyone.

"Well, that's what I get for not having a family," the long wavy-haired burnnet said out loud to no one in particular. She had a black tank top, black skinny jeans, and black converse. Her fingernails contained red nail polish and she had on black eyeliner. Her blue eyes that used to hold happiness, now we're full of nothing. Not having much, she only took her duffel bag-filled with clothes and other things she might need as well as her I pod- wherever she was alone in a world filled with **Monsters** , and not just a metaphor for cruel humans but actual monsters.

 **(Lizette's P.O.V)**

'I hate this stupid world. I HATE that my parents abandoned me in an orpahanage but I have to keep going because...because I know there must be others who care about me...I mean-the world can't be that Fucked up! It can't...' Those where my thoughts everyday and I was starting to believe that I'd be alone in this screwed up world but little did I know that I was wrong...I wasn't going to be alone in a world of monsters...I was going to be in the middle of it with two morons.

I stared at the bridge, the place looked haunting. It was early morning and there was some fog around. There were police in the area so I couldn't get close or even ask what was going on. 'Perks of being 16,' I thought sarcasticly. I drove different cars all the time while on the road, mainly because I can't afford one but also because I need to disappear from the grid. I'm wanted for escaping that damn orphanage and vandalism, apparently when I use protection symptoms or spells, people think I'm a devil worshiper and that I'm vandalizing. I'm doing the world a favor.

I've always wanted to be a hunter. I remember an offer that a friend of mine made but...it's been 3 year since I've met him and 1 year since I last saw him.

 _****FLASHBACK****_

 _I had ran away from the orphanage. I could feel the rocks cutting my bare feet as I gained speed. One of the people working for he orphanage was chasing me. I had tears in my eyes and my fists were clenched. I turned left and bumped into someone. The force of the impact knocked me on my butt to the ground. I looked up at the stranger, he wore a blue cap and looked normal, he made me feel safe._

 _"You alright, kid?," he asked, his voiced seemed concerned. He extended his hand and I gave it to him. He helped me up and I knew then that I could trust him._

 _"There's a monster after me. It wants to hurt me. It'll kill me, please save me," I pleaded as I hear footsteps coming closer at a alarming rate. I hid behind the stranger._

 _I peeked from behind the stranger and I saw the Monster come out. Whith the little light from the street lights, I saw it grin. "Well, this is intresting. A hunter? How unfortunate... for you!," the moster mocked then lunged to the stranger. I screamed in horror and ran to hide behind a trash can. The fangs of the Monster could be seen by hints of light. The stranger got out a knife with some strange red substance and cut the monsters head off._

 _Once the body dropped to the floor, the stranger walked to me. He put the knife away._

 _"Thank you. You saved me." I cleared my face of the stray tears and looked at my saviour once more._

 _"Whats your name? And were are your parents?," the man asked me, he seemed to have a country accent._

 _"My name is Lizette Winchester, I don't have parents... I ran away from the orphanage because there's a lot of monsters there," I said as I sobbed._

 _The man looked at me with a complex face, there was many emotions that he expressed, that I couldn't read any one of them. "Whats your name?," I asked in order to get out of the awkward silence._

 _"I'm Bobby, Bobby Singer," he finally said. "Its dangerous out here...how about I take ya' home? That sound good?" I nodded at the stranger and he took me to his house._

 _****END OF FLASHBACK****_

That night Bobby took me to his house. His house was big but I quickly noticed that he lived alone. I wanted to ask what happened to his family but I always had a gift in knowing when something is too painful to talk about. He took care of me for 2 years. Even though I was 13 when he found me, he said that I was like a child still. I still had innocence back then. Now that 3 years have passed since then. I've become tougher, smarter, and colder. My innocence is gone. Humanity ripped it from me and so did the monsters out there. I wanted to be a hunter but...I didn't know if I would be a good one so, I said no to Bobby. He saw that I had nothing else in the world and that I will never be the same.

I was deep in thought until a police officer told me that I shouldn't be there. I turned on the engine of the Lincoln I was driving and left that place. I didn't go far until my phone started ringing. I flipped the front of the phone with my thumb and cradled it in between my shoulder and ear.

"This is Liz," I said nonchalantly as I kept driving.

"Hey, Liz. Good to know you're still alive and kicking, kid," said an all to familiar voice.

"Wow! Oh my gosh! Is this Bobby Singer I'm hearing?" My voice because high pitched as my excitement took over. I smiled, the first smile in years.

Bobby chuckled, "Yeah. Liz...I want you to come over. I want to tell you something. Meet me in the diner across your Motel room."

I was confused at first but then it hit me," You've been tracking me!" I was seeing red now.

"Of course I have, ya' idgit. What you think that you can just come into my life and disappear? Well, no. I'm not some ditchable prom date," Bobby held his ground.I was silent for what felt like minutes.

"Look, I know your pissed at me but if you get your head out of your ass for one second, you'd see that I was just making sure you were okay. Now, get your butt over here. I've got some people that want to meetcha," Bobby lectured then hung up.

'Hmph. Not like I have a choice since your tracking me but it's not like I didn't want to be found" I thought to myself.

 **Yay! There you go. :) Sam and Dean are coming up on he next chapter!**

 **Dean: I'm only appearing for the hot chicks. (Grins) Hey cutie.**

 **Sam: (rolls eyes) Stop flirting with the readers, Dean. Cant you think about anything else. I don't even now why we are doing this...we should be hunting...**

 **Liz: Because, My beloved brothers, I want both of you to do this. This is so much fun!**


	2. A New Hunter

**Me: Hey guys! I'm so sad that I missed the supernatural cast in San Diego... every year I never go :( so if you went lucky you. I can't wait until season 11! I don't own Supernatural. Sadly. All work goes to the original owners. I own Lizette (Liz) Winchester and her mother Jane Sullivan.**

 **Me: The moment you have been waiting for (bum bum bum!) Sam and Dean!**

 **Dean: Will you hurry up! I want to be recognized like Dr. Sexy!**

 **Sam: *rolls eyes and flips hair***

 **Me: *Pouts* hmph...fine!**

* * *

I pulled into the diner and stoped the engine. I had parked next to a- what appeared to be-1967 Chevy Impala. As I opened the door, I accidentally let it hit the car. I winced at the loud impact. 'Oh-oh. Looks like I'll have to park somewhere else,' I thought. I got back in the car and started the engine so that I could park somewhere else.

Once everything was taken care of, I walked in the diner. I felt sorry for the person who owned that car...I loved that type of car. I stared at my surroundings and noticed that Bobby was situated with two other guys. I walked towards them.

"You called me," I stated in a 'get-straight-to-business' tone. I used that tone with everyone, except Bobby. Bobby looked up at me, his eyes showed happiness in seeing me. He stood up and hugged me. "Emotional, are we?," I joked, still with a cold tone.

"Oh, shut up," he said in a playful annoyed tone. Bobby sat back down and I sat in the chair next to him, in front of a guy with awesome cheek bones and straight-silky hair.

I looked at the guy next to him and damn was he cute. He had blue eyes and short brown or dirty blonde hair.

"Who are these guys?," I asked cautiously.

"Wow, you're still a 'get-down-to-business' girl, I see," Bobby joked.

"Yeah. Yeah. I had to learn a thing or two from you, Bobby. Now...who are you, I mean, two pretty faces like yours- I'd be sure to remember." I leaned into them to seem intimidating.

"Calm down, will ya'?" Bobby said as he pushed me back. "This is Dean (guy in front of Bobby. The one with blue eyes) and that's Sam (the one that had piercing brown eyes.)

"Ummm...ok. I'm Liz... so what do y'all want?" My cold demeanor still showing.

Sam looked perplexed by what to say. Bobby was going to say something but Dean put a hand up to stop him. "We are here to see if you want to join us in a hunting trip," Dean said. Strangely enough he put on a cold front too.

"You mean...you guys are hunters?," it came out more as a statement when I asked.

"Yeah," Sam stated.

"Why are you asking me? I mean...I never hunted in my life and frankly, I don't think I'd be of any use to you." My excuse sounded a little depressing but it was the truth.

They all seemed taken aback by this. "Listen...it's not like I don't want to-hell, I don't have much of a life anyways-but...why would you offer? I mean, I bet there are better hunters than I'll ever be out there."

"We think that you are best for the job," Sam said, a hint of seriousness and something else.

"If it's pity...I don't want it," I said shaking my head.

"Its not pity. I'll promise you that." I noticed Sam's puppy dog look and that made me believe him.

"Alright fine but under one condition..." I looked at all three of them with a finger up.

"Alright, what is the condition?," Dean asked curiosly.

"The best hunter-out of the three of you-will train me, and I mean the best," I said with a smirk.

Dean made a goofy grin and touched his heart with one of his hands,"that'll be me."

Sam chuckled, " You wish! It's obviously me, Dean." Dean gave him a glare as I watched amused.

"Boys! Calm down, she likes watching people loose their cool but...I think we all know that I'm the one who trained ya' daddy and gave ya' some good tips. Meaning I'll teach her," Bobby said proudly.

I decided to intervene since they weren't getting anywhere," okay, how about this...Sam and Dean will teach me the physical training and Bobby gets to teach me the boring stuff. Deal?," I tried to sound cold but honestly I was ecstatic that I was going to begin training.

Dean smirked, "Deal." Sam echoed Dean.

Bobby rolled his eyes," Its not boring if it will save your ass from monsters."

"I guess that means yes. So, when do we begin, guys?," I said with a big smile on my face.

"Well...how about we head on to my place and begin training ya' there?," Bobby asked cautiously. I was so happy and excited.

"Yep. I'm in!", I practically yelled.

"You're going to have to ride with us though," Sam said trying to have a emotionless face but he seemed to be hoping I'd say yes.

"If it's okay with you guys, then yeah. I already have my stuff in the car," I I said devoid of emotion.

As we left the diner and I grabbed my duffel bag from the Lincoln, Bobby headed to an old truck(didnt pay attention to the model because the truck looked so ugly). Sam and Dean lead me to the(oh-oh...the black Chevy Impala!). Dean went to the driver's side. Sam and I to the passanger, mainly because I knew that Dean was going to get so mad.

"SON-OF-A-BITCH!", Dean cursed to the sky dramatically.

"Dean, what is it?," Sam asked curiously.

"Someone hit my baby, that's what it is!" Dean started mumbling stuff to the car and stroking the hood. I honestly thought he was going to make out with-no...I couldn't believe what I was seeing...

"Is he...kissing the car?," I asked shocked.

"Yeah...that's my brother...sadly," Sam stated as we watched Dean kiss the car and stroke it time after time.

'Maybe they weren't so bad...' I thought. They treated me like they knew me already. I liked that, something inside told me that this was my second chance in having a family. Back with Bobby and with these two weirdos who made me feel happy.

* * *

 **Me: There! Second chapter is finished! I know that the chapters may be too short but they will become longer once we get to the real juicy stuff. If Sam and Dean seem weirder than normal(receives glares from them) I'm sorry but I there's a reason for that.**

 **Dean: I am not dramatic...**

 **Sam: ha! Yeah right! I think she got your personality down right.**

 **Dean: yeah well...*reads my private journal* Sam flips his hair as if he was on top of a stallion. His intense eyes stared deractly at what he wanted...**

 **Sam: *tries to take away paper***

 **Me: Sam quick I'll hold him down! You grab paper. *jumps on Dean's back***

 **Dean: Man sis...do you have a crush on Sam or something?**

 **Me: No! I do it for my friends. Anyway, see ya' next chapter guys. Free cookies!**

 **Dean: Read the next chapter because Imma be training Liz and I'll give free kisses if y'all do. :)**


End file.
